


Caramel.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Oral Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Encendió el auto y miró por el parabrisas, sólo para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada de uno de sus estudiantes. El chico, Mieczyslaw como había leído en la lista, lo observaba sin pena alguna. Por supuesto que Derek había reparado en él… ¿cómo no hacerlo? El muchacho tenía unos bonitos labios que formaban un perfecto arco de Cupido, eran rosados y Derek apostaba a que eran suaves. Su tez blanca moteada con más lunares de los que Derek pudo contar cuando lo observó mientras contestaba el examen que les puso para saber donde tenía que poner énfasis a lo largo del curso, y sus ojos. ¡Sus jodidos ojos!, que pudo apreciar cuando le entregó el examen, eran de un color que le recordó mucho al whiskey o al caramelo.Y él amaba el caramelo.





	Caramel.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo para Jhona Oviedo, lo siento por no subirlo ayer, pero me enfermé y fue todo un desastre. ¡Espero tu guste! A mí me encanto escribirlo :33

Derek se ajustó la manga de la camisa, no necesitaba que sus estudiantes vieran la frase tatuada ahí. Vio salir a todos y cada uno mientras el timbre dejaba de sonar. 

Su primer día como profesor no había resultado tan malo después de todo, aunque los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, considerando que llegó a mitad de año para sustituir a Jennifer Blake, que por razones personales tuvo que irse de la ciudad dejando la vacante de profesor de literatura, y ya que Derek había dejado su currículo cuando regresó a Beacon Hills, fue al primero que llamaron. 

Tomó su maletín y se ajustó las gafas que se habían comenzado a resbalar hacia la punta de su nariz. Salió del aula para encontrarla abarrotada de alumnos por todos lados, haciendo demasiado ruido mientras iban hacia la salida. 

Derek no había considerado para nada eso.  

Aferró con fuerza la correa de su maletín y se dirigió a la salida, hacia el estacionamiento de profesores donde abordó su auto. Se detuvo unos segundos a recuperar el aire. A él no le gustaban las multitudes y mucho menos cuando lo único que se escuchaban eran murmullos con su nombre. 

A pesar de su físico, Derek no era un hombre que disfrutara de la atención. Ya le habían roto el corazón demasiadas veces por el simple hecho de que las personas creían que se veían bien juntos, sin un sentimiento real de por medio. Como si Derek no fuera nada más que una cara y un cuerpo bonito. 

No pensó que se sentiría así siendo profesor de su antigua escuela, pero ahí estaba, apretando con fuerza el volante para calmarse y no dejar que aquellos sentimientos lo desbordaran. 

Encendió el auto y miró por el parabrisas, sólo para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada de uno de sus estudiantes. El chico, Mieczyslaw como había leído en la lista, lo observaba sin pena alguna. Por supuesto que Derek había reparado en él… ¿cómo no hacerlo? El muchacho tenía unos bonitos labios que formaban un perfecto arco de Cupido, eran rosados y Derek apostaba a que eran suaves. Su tez blanca moteada con más lunares de los que Derek pudo contar cuando lo observó mientras contestaba el examen que les puso para saber donde tenía que poner énfasis a lo largo del curso, y sus ojos. ¡Sus jodidos ojos!, que pudo apreciar cuando le entregó el examen, eran de un color que le recordó mucho al whiskey o al caramelo. 

Y él amaba el caramelo. 

Apretó de nuevo el volante y no se perdió la sonrisa que le dirigió el chico cuando comenzó a andar. Derek estuvo de devolvérsela, pero había una línea muy delgada entre ser un profesor y liarte con un estudiante, ¡y era su primer día! No podía cruzarla. 

No aún al menos. 

Derek miró por el espejo retrovisor, sólo para encontrarse con que Stilinski no había dejado de sonreírle. 

El profesor negó con la cabeza al pensar en lo bien que esos bonitos labios se verían alrededor de su pene. 

 

+

 

Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses. Meses de que Derek se volviera loco cuando el joven Stilinski ponía algo en su boca. 

El muchacho tenía una fijación oral, eso seguro. Siempre, siempre tenía algo metido en la boca, ya fuera un lápiz, una pluma, un marcatexto o, la peor de todas: una paleta. 

Joder, cuando tenía una paleta. Derek sentía como su pantalón se estrechaba y su pene exigía una liberación inmediata. 

No que pudiera hacerlo, porque… ¡estaba en la maldita escuela a mitad de una clase que él impartía!

Derek estaba muy tentado de prohibir cualquier alimento en el salón. 

Y era aún peor cuando hacía contacto visual con Stiles mientras tenía la maldita paleta en la boca. La forma en que lo miraba le decía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, de ninguna jodida manera le haces una felación a una paleta mientras ves a los ojos a alguien más. 

El profesor tuvo que acomodarse en su asiento y ser el primero en romper el contacto visual. Ya era suficiente con la erección, que era bastante visible en sus pantalones, no necesitaba correrse como un adolescente solo con la fantasía de cómo se sentirían esos labios a su alrededor. 

Tuvo que recordarse que él era un profesor y Stilinski, o Stiles, como había escuchado a sus amigos llamarle, era un estudiante. 

Un estudiante demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y en parte eso era lo que le tenía intrigado, no lo había visto con ninguna chica o, ya que estamos, con un chico, en plan de pareja. 

Por supuesto estaba Lydia Martin que en un principio había pensado que era su pareja, solo para descubrir que eran amigos que a veces coqueteaban entre ellos. O Jordan Parrish, que parecía tener un problema de no evitar tocar a Stilinski, pero después de mucho observarlo, Derek descubrió que el chico era una de esas personas táctiles, igual que la hermana mayor de Derek, Laura. 

A menos que Stiles tuviera pareja fuera de la escuela… esa bien era otra posibilidad. 

Y si no lo tenía, bueno, ¿por qué demonios no tenía una fila detrás de él? Si Derek todavía fuera un adolescente, sería el primero en esa fila. 

Eso seguro. 

 

+

 

El calor era insoportable. 

Derek creía estar sudando de una manera exagerada, pero con la frase en su muñeca no se arriesgaría a que cualquiera de sus estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo la vieran. Primera: porque era un poco vergonzoso. En segunda: no quería que alguno de ellos la viera y se lo dijera, así como le pasó con Kate. 

Se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa, abrió todas las ventanas y siguió dando clase. 

 

+

 

Faltaban tres semanas para las vacaciones de verano y que los chicos de último curso, Stiles entre ellos, se graduaran. 

Derek, seguro como el infierno extrañaría a ese chico, no por su preciosa boca y sus hermosos ojos, si no por lo inteligente que era. Sus ensayos lo habían dejado impresionado, así como las tareas que Derek pedía esporádicamente. 

Ese día el timbre sonó y, como siempre, Stiles fue el último en salir, regalándole una sonrisa que lo perseguiría en sueños. 

Derek se puso en pie, una vez seguro de que su erección no se notaba y, se estaba preparando para irse cuando vio un cuaderno debajo de una banca. Se acercó y lo tomó, encontrando el nombre de Stiles en la primera hoja. 

Lo hojeó, ya que ese no era su cuaderno de literatura si no de química. 

Se quedó sin palabras al ver la página final. 

Había un dibujo muy bien hecho de Stiles sentado en el regazo de otro hombre que no era ni más ni menos que Derek. 

Derek con sus gafas puestas mientras tenía su pene enterrado en Stiles, que llevaba su sudadera del equipo de Lacrosse. 

Joder. 

Eso definitivamente se quedaría para siempre impreso en su mente. 

Pasos corriendo lo hicieron voltearse precipitadamente, llevando el cuaderno a su espalda cual niño chiquito tratando de ocultar su travesura. 

Stiles entró al salón sin aliento y se tomó un minuto para recuperarse antes de detallar en él. 

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras el chico tragaba con fuerza. Derek sacó el cuaderno y se lo enseñó. 

—¿Fantaseas con tu profesor? —dijo con una confianza que en realidad no sentía, pero no podía flaquear ante su estudiante. Estudiante que entrecerró los ojos hacia él y sonrió. 

—Apuesto a que tiene un pene bonito —Stiles se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta él, tomando el cuaderno en sus manos. 

Quedándose en blanco ante las palabras de Stiles, Derek no opuso resistencia para dejar ir el cuaderno. Tenía que ser una broma. 

El chico debió ver la frase en su brazo, pero… ¿cómo? Derek siempre llevaba camisas de mangas largas, o el suéter; y si se arremangaba lo hacía solo con el brazo derecho. Jamás el izquierdo. 

—Así que, profesor Hale —ronroneó Stiles—. ¿Podría chupar su polla? Ya me cansé de imaginarme las paletas como si fueran su pene. 

—Stiles… —Derek le iba a decir que revisara su muñeca, pero el estudiante lo interpretó diferente y no tardó en comerle la boca. 

El profesor no opuso resistencia. Dejó que el hombre más joven delineara sus labios con su lengua antes de abrirlos y darle paso a su lengua. Derek lo aferró por la nuca, profundizando el beso mientras su mano iba hasta su cadera, sólo para pegarlo más a él y que no hubiera nada interponiéndose entre ellos. 

Una vocecita al fondo de su mente le pidió que se detuviera, este chico era su estudiante y su alma gemela y Derek no quería que esto fuera algo de una sola vez, algo sólo físico. Derek había esperado mucho por conocer a su alma gemela para que terminara tan rápido como empezó, pero la mano de Stiles metiéndose bajo su camisa y acariciándolo lo distrajeron demasiado. 

Derek pensó que en tres semanas este chico dejaría de ser su alumno y eso sí fue capaz de detenerlo. 

—Eres menor de edad —murmuró Derek contra sus labios mientras tomaba las muñecas del chico para detenerlo. 

—Cumpliré diecinueve el sábado —respondió Stiles en su oído y mordió su lóbulo, acto que le arrebató un gemido estrangulado a Derek. 

—¿No deberías estar entonces en la universidad? 

—Me hicieron repetir un año en el preescolar porque dijeron que no sabía ser sociable —el chico se separó y Derek pudo verle a los ojos—. Ahora, ¿quieres seguir con tu examen de conciencia y verificar mis credenciales de la escuela o me vas a dejar chupártela? 

Derek se perdió en la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se oscurecieron por la lujuria y la sonrisa lasciva que sus labios formaron. 

—Eso creí —dijo el chico inclinándose hacia él y hundiéndose en su cuello. Derek sintió la presión de sus dientes antes de que sus labios se envolvieran alrededor de la zona de su pulso. Habría un moretón ahí por la mañana. 

Derek pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de Stiles, antes de aflojar el cinturón y meter las manos en la parte trasera de su pantalón, estrujando sus nalgas como había querido hacer desde la primera vez que le vio. El gemido de Stiles cuando lo apretó solo lo alentó. 

Eran firmes al tacto como Derek había pensado y si tuviera un poco más de tiempo, le encantaría descubrir si podría hacer que Stiles se corriera con sólo su lengua en ese lugar. 

El chico era impaciente, como había esperado, y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, desabrochando su cinturón y desabotonando su pantalón, bajándolo hasta que estuvo a mitad de sus muslos. 

Su bóxer tenía ya una pequeña mancha provocada por el pre-semen y Stiles no ayudó a mejorarlo cuando pasó sus labios sobre toda su extensión a través de la tela. 

—Joder —masculló el profesor cuando su estudiante besó la punta. 

Stiles comenzó a bajar con cuidado el bóxer, haciendo que poco a poco el aire golpeara su caliente erección. Stiles se relamió los labios y lo tomo entre sus manos con cuidado. 

La idea de que los pudieran atrapar en cualquier momento le ponía y le asustaba a partes iguales porque, si bien Stiles ya era mayor de edad, él seguía siendo un profesor y podía perder su trabajo por esto. 

Pero la boca de Stiles era algo hecho para el pecado y Derek no siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones, pregúntenselo al tatuaje en su nalga izquierda. 

Stiles lamió la vena que lo recorría desde la base hasta casi la punta y ese simple movimiento lo hizo brincar en su lugar, la forma en que sus dientes se abrieron paso a través del prepucio sin lastimarlo le dijo que esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero joder no le importaba, lo estaba disfrutando. 

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, profesor Hale? — inquirió Stiles con la voz más inocente que no concordaba para nada con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y lo miró. Derek salivó ante la visión de la boca de Stiles tan cerca de su polla. 

—Te pondría un sobresaliente en habilidad oral sin dudarlo— respondió con la boca seca. Stiles le sonrió y volvió a saborearlo. 

Stiles todavía no lo metía en su boca y Derek ya estaba a nada de correrse, igual que cuando era un adolescente, ¿qué estaba mal con él? 

Tal vez su estudiante notó esto, ya que comenzó a empujarlo contra sus labios y Derek se dejó hundir en ese calor abrasador. No se detuvo hasta que no sintió que la punta chocó con la parte posterior de la garganta del chico. 

—Lo que daría por ver trabajar tu garganta— dijo Derek con los dientes entrecerrados, Stiles lo miró desde su posición y gimió alrededor de su longitud, seguramente la fantasía de Derek teniéndolo de espaldas en la cama, su cabeza boca abajo y su pene enterrado en su boca mientras Derek veía la forma de este contra la piel de su garganta, también le gustaría. 

Stiles tomó sus manos, que habían estado sobre los hombros del chico todo el tiempo, y las dirigió a su cabeza, haciendo que Derek enterrara sus dedos ahí y sin entender realmente que pretendía que Derek hiciera hasta que Stiles abrió su garganta y se lo tragó. 

El movimiento hizo a Derek sentir que sus rodillas le fallaban. 

Stiles quería que follara su boca. 

Derek no le iba a fallar a su alma gemela. 

Comenzó un ritmo despacio, tratando de asegurarse de que Stiles estaba bien, hasta que el chico conectó la mirada con la suya y lo único que encontró fue molestia. 

—¿Tan mal lo quieres? —Stiles gimió de nuevo y eso fue todo. 

Derek comenzó a empujar con fuerza, sintiendo la garganta de Stiles trabajar en torno a él, mientras el chico cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a hacer un sonidito que era más de placer que de dolor. 

El profesor perdió la noción del tiempo y el lugar donde estaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo follando la boca de su estudiante, pero cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó tan fuerte que creía que se iba a desmayar, soltó una de sus manos para aferrarse a la repisa detrás de él mientras la otra estaba aún enterrada en el cabello de Stiles. 

El chico no hizo amago por apartarse y se quedó ahí, tragando hasta la última gota del semen de Derek, que lo soltó cuando sintió que ya había dejado de venirse. 

El obsceno sonido que se escuchó cuando Stiles lo dejó hizo que su pene temblara. 

Un pequeño hilo de saliva conectaba aún el pene de Derek y la boca de Stiles y el chico decidió darle una última lamida antes de ponerse en pie, apoyándose en Derek para hacerlo. 

El profesor iba a tomar el miembro de Stiles, pero el chico negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

—¿No quieres…?

—Ya lo hice, vergonzosamente igual que cuanto tenía catorce —dijo el chico mirando hacia su pantalón de mezclilla, donde había una mancha de lo que sólo podía ser su corrida. 

—Jamás había visto que alguien… —Derek se cortó, todavía sin despegar su vista del pantalón de Stiles. 

— ¿Se corriera con sólo un pene en su boca y sin ninguna otra estimulación? —Derek asintió a la pregunta de Stiles—. Puedes imaginarte qué tan grande es mi fijación oral. 

Las cejas de Derek subieron hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su cabello, haciendo que la pregunta que había rondado su mente un rato antes volviera a aparecer. 

—¿Podrías correrte con solo una lengua en tu culo? 

Stiles pareció considerarlo realmente. 

—Puede que sí, pero jamás lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres intentarlo? 

—Me gustaría, sin embargo, ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo primero? 

La sonrisa de Stiles se suavizó. 

— ¿Como una cita? 

—Sí. 

—¿No deberíamos haber empezado por ahí primero? 

—Tengo la sospecha de que no somos demasiado convencionales. 

Estiró su brazo izquierdo y se arremangó la camisa, Stiles hizo lo mismo con su sudadera. 

Que las primeras palabras de tu alma gemela tuvieran connotación sexual no debía ser demasiado común. 

—Me gusta negro —murmuró Stiles y Derek levantó una ceja —. Café negro, sin azúcar. 

—Hubiera apostado a que eras de caramel machiatto o alguna bomba de azúcar. 

—Nop, hay muchas cosas de mi que te sorprenderían. 

—No puedo esperar a descubrirlas todas. 

La sonrisa de Stiles era tan alegre que Derek no pudo evitar devolvérsela. El chico se acercó a él y lo besó con calma, esta vez sin prisas ni toques desesperados por la lujuria. 

Derek se perdió en esos labios con los que había estado soñando desde que lo conoció y lo abrazó por la cintura. Stiles se derritió contra él. 

De ahora en adelante, no se avergonzaría de las palabras escritas en su muñeca, ya había encontrado a su alma gemela. 

 


End file.
